The dual life of Kyoko
by Yuki95
Summary: Kyoko who is an uprising star decided to pursue her education in a normal high school while hiding her identity. What she doesn't know is that she is not the only one hiding their identity. Will Kyoko be able to hide her identity or will someone find out?
1. Chapter 1

Ya~ho~

Haha…its been a while since I've written any fanfic, but I suddenly got the urge to. I don't know if you'd like this fanfic of mine, but please read and give your review ^^. Well then, here goes nothin'!

Glossary (for those who don't understand!):

Otsukaresama=Thanks for your hardwork

Ohayou=Good Morning

Megane=spectacles (in here it means 4-eyes)

Yada=No way

Gomen ne=Sorry

*click* *click* *click*

"Okay, let's end here today. Kyoko-chan, thanks for your hard work today!" said the cameraman who was in charge for today's photo taking.

"Yes! Thank you for everyone's hard work too!" replied Kyoko while bowing down.

"Kyoko-chan, otsukaresama. You must be tired. You're done for the day. You can go home now." said Kyoko's manager who immediately approached her after her shooting is over.

"Ah, Sanae-san. Thanks, I'll do that. The photo shoot today took longer than I expected."

"Well, maybe it's because this photographer is perfectionist. Nevertheless you've done well. Let's go home now. You still have to prepare for your school tomorrow right?"

"Yes, I still have some homework to be submitted tomorrow. But I guess I'll manage."

"I wonder why you still bother to go to school. There are a lot of entertainers who chose to stop their education to pursue their career. You must be exhausted trying to balance your work and school at the same time."

"Haha…even though I'm an entertainer, I'd still like to experience a normal high school life. Going to school, hanging out with friends, falling in love…I will lose all these if I decided to quit school. I guess I have to thank you for helping me adjust my work schedule so that it will rarely clash with my school schedule. Arigatou, Sanae-san." thank Kyoko sincerely.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just doing what I can to support you. Now, let's get you home so that you can quickly finish that homework of yours!"

"Yup! Thanks!"

"Ohayou, Kyoko-chan!" greeted one of Kyoko's best friends in her school, Lyla.

"Ohayou, Lyla-chan! Have you finished your summer holiday homework?"

Today is the first day of school after the summer holiday. We were given lots of homework and I'm sure half of the class isn't done with it yet.

"Hhh…not yet. I still have maths homework left. Kyoko-chan…help meee~"begged Lyla.

"Haha…sure. Which one do you want to ask?"asked Kyoko.

"Hey, megane! Lend me your homework!" said one of Kyoko's classmate, Hiro surrendly.

"Yada. Do your own homework yourself!"replied Kyoko.

"Don't be stingy…you showed it to your friend, why can't you show it to me?"

"I'm not showing it to her! I'm teaching her!"

"Yeah! Don't disturb her! Just get lost, Hiro-kun!"said Kyoko's other best friend Hikari who came all of a sudden.

"Huh! Stingy!"mumbled Hiro before he left.

Kyoko sighed.

"Arigatou, Hikari-chan."

"You have to be stricter to that kind of guy, Kyoko."scolded Hikari.

"Haha…I'm not like you, I can't fight with these guys."

"Well then I'll be the one to protect you!"said Hikari.

"Me too!"added Lyla.

Kyoko smiled.

"Thanks, you guys."

Well that is basically Kyoko's everyday life in school. To hide her identity, she wore fake hair and spectacles. She wore a long, black, fake hair which she braided. This is why she is often nicknamed 'nerd' or '4-eyed'. She is not involved much in the school activity due to her busy schedule at work. She has very less presence and her only true friends are Lyla and Hikari who also knew nothing about her identity.

"Nee, do you have student council work today, Kyoko-chan?"asked Lyla.

"Yup. Even though today is the first day we are back to school, the president wants to hold a meeting regarding the schedule for our school year this term."explained Kyoko.

"Hhh…I thought I'd like to bring you two to delicious crepe shop I found near the station the other day, but I guess that'll have to wait."

"Gomen ne…"apologized Kyoko.

The meeting went on for 2 hours. They were discussing about the activities to be held this year. Feeling bored, Kyoko observed the president.

The president's name is Hizuri Ren. He is the most popular male student in the school because of his good looks and physique. He is also smart and well-mannered, which is why when they held a voting to choose the school council president, Hizuri Ren got more than 80% of the total vote. He is well-liked by both teachers and students.

"So what are your views regarding this, Kyoko-san?"asked Ren suddenly.

Kyoko immediately snapped out of her dream world.

"Sorry, can you repeat the question again?"

The president sighed.

"We were discussing whether to hold a sports competition first or a music competition."

"Ah, I suppose it'll be better to hold a sports competition. I think it's a good idea to strike a balance between school work and sports. The various sports club can also use this chance to appeal to the students to join their club next year. Furthermore, sports event can strengthen the bond of the students and build a healthy relationship between them."

"Hmm…that is one good point to note. Okay, then let's go by voting to choose which events to choose." announced the president.

The next 15 minutes is spent for the voting. It ends with 8vs6 for the sports competition.

"Okay, then its set that the first activities to be held will be sports competition. I will announce it at tomorrow's assembly. If there is no other question, then you may be dismissed."

The students seem excited by the upcoming sports competition. The student council even went as far as to prepare prize money for the class who won the sports competition. Many classes practice during their lunch breaks and even after school. The student council does its part by preparing various things for the competition. At last, the long awaited sports competition arrived.

"Sawada, Takeshi and Inui will be responsible to monitor the score of each class. Takeo and Todou will prepare the things required to various events. Kyoko and Seira will be responsible for first aid. Any questions? If no, then immediately report to your post!"announced the president.

Kyoko went to report to her post which is located near the place where marathon is held. Several students received some injuries but most of them were light sprains or bruises. Nevertheless, the event went on successfully.

"Kyoko-chan, you can go cheer for your class now. It's my turn now." said Naomi who was also in charge of first aid.

"Okay. Thanks!"

Kyoko went to look for her 2 friends. She found them near the volley court. Hikari is participating in the match.

"What's the score now?"she ask to Lyla.

"Its 18vs16 in favor of our class. Hikari is performing really well!"praised Lyla.

Hikari is known to be the athletic type. She is good in almost every type of sports and is actively involved in the volley club.

"Haha…sometimes I envy her talent in sports. By the way I want to go buy some drink, would you like some?"

"No, if just bought some ice-cream just now."

"Well then, I'll be back in a bit."said Kyoko and she went to buy her drink.

Along the way, she saw many students who cheered for their class enthusiastically. Most of the matches were still going on. As she was passing through the soccer court, she saw the president. She was about to greet him when something hit her head hard.

She blacked out.

Sorry it ends in a hanging way. I'll try to continue it soon, so please give your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yahoo~

I wrote this chapter rather quickly, so there might me some typo or grammatical error, please excuse me! This chapter is rather short but I hope you will enjoy it. Please rate and review! XD

Glossary:

Kaichou=President (of student council)

Kyoko woke up in an unfamiliar room. The smell of medicine seems to fill the room. She tried to wake up from the bed but a sharp pain in her head prevented her to.

"Ouch…"

She tried to massage her head where it hurts to ease the pain.

"You should lie in the bed. Your head received a quiet strong impact so you will still feel dizzy." said someone suddenly.

Kyoko was surprised. She didn't realize that there's another person in that room at all. She tried to narrow her eyes to get a better view. 'The President?' she thought.

"Kaichou? What are you doing here? What happened to me?"

"You were hit by a baseball and immediately collapsed. I was the one to carry you to the infirmary."replied the President.

"Infirmary?"

Kyoko blinked a few times to try to concentrate. Everything still seems fuzzy to her.

"Ah yes, this is the infirmary. Thanks for carrying me here, Kaichou."

"Ren is fine."

Kyoko shook her head.

"No, it doesn't feel right. You are my senpai, so the least I could call you is Ren-senpai."

Ren shrugged.

"Whatever you are comfortable with."he responded. "by the way, I think you look better without spectacles."

"Eh?"

The realization hit Kyoko a second later. She touched her eyes and she realized she isn't wearing her spectacles.

"Where is my spectacles?"she asked panicked.

Ren reached out to her spectacles in the table next to her bed and gave it to her. She immediately put in her eyes.

"What's the hurry? It's not like you can't see without your specs right?"

"Ah, I just don't feel comfortable with it."lied Kyoko.

"Hmm…nee, I think your face looks kinda familiar with someone I know. Have we ever met outside school?"asked Ren suddenly.

'Ow crap!' thought Kyoko.

"I-I don't think so. I rarely go out during weekends anyways. I think you've got the wrong person."denied Kyoko.

"Hmmm…"

Ren seems to be thinking deeply. She stared at Kyoko's face for a long time. Kyoko blushed.

"A-Any problem?"

"Hmm…I can't shake this feeling that I've seen you somewhere outside school before, but I can't seem to remember where."

"Y-you've definitely gotten the wrong person! Ha-ha-ha…"added Kyoko nervously.

Ren shrugged.

"Well I've got to get going. I still have to tally the score to announce the winner for this sports competition. I'll come again later to check on you. Just take a rest for now."

"Ah, thanks, but there is no need to do so! I'll be going straight home after a bit, so please don't concern yourself!"replied Kyoko.

"Are you sure you can go home by yourself in that state? I can send you home you know."

"P-Please don't! I can go home by myself! My head is just hurting a bit. I'm sure it'll go after a little rest."

"Well, if you say so. Please be careful on your way home."added Ren.

"Yes. Thank you for your concern." replied Kyoko appreciatively.

"Kyoko-chan! What happen? Why is your temple swollen?!" asked Saeki-san when Kyoko came to the agency in the afternoon.

"Umm…a baseball kinda hit my head just now during the sports competition."

"Are you alright? Can you do your job today or would you like to take a leave?"asked Saeki-san concerned.

"I'm alright. Furthermore a have a scheduled appearance on a popular quiz show today right? It's okay. I can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. I'm okay. Let's go now!"

The shooting for the quiz show went on without a hitch. The studio seems excited though because Tsuruga Ren, who is Japan's number 1 most popular male actor, is attending the quiz show to promote his new drama. After the shooting, Ren went around to greet his co-worker. He approached Kyoko too.

"Mogami-san. Otsukaresama deshita."he said with a smile.

Kyoko bowed down. "Otsukaresama. I'm honoured to be able to appear in the same show as Japan's number 1 actor."said Kyoko.

"The pleasure is all mine."replied Ren.

"I've watched a few episodes of your new drama. It's really interesting. I'm really looking forward to the next episode!"added Kyoko.

"Thank you fro you support."replied Ren with a smile. "by the way, is it only me or did you hurt your head? Your temple seems a bit blueish."

Kyoko panicked. Her sweat seems to have smeared her make up a bit.

"Ah, I just got careless and knock my head against the wall in the dressing room earlier."explained Kyoko.

"I see, of course. How silly of me to think that you might have been hit by a ball which causes that bruise. Well, the face is an actor's life, please be careful."advised Ren with a smile.

DHEG!

'How did he know the bruise came from a ball?'

"Yes, Thank you for you advice."replied Kyoko nervously.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to greet the others."said Ren who immediately went away.

'Crap! How did he know where the bruises come from? Did he go to the same school as me? Theoretically speaking, he is one year above me, so it's probable that he goes to the same school as me if he is also disguising. Did he find out about my identity?!'


End file.
